Gravé dans la neige
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Suite de "Gravé au cœur"] C'est Noël aujourd'hui, et pour une fois, Naoto et Naoya auront de quoi le célébrer, en grande partie parce que le cadet a beaucoup insisté et pris le temps de tout préparer. -Pur amour fraternel et un peu de Naoya x Rena-. /One-shot d'hiver no.2/.


**[Surprise ! I hope you'll like it ;w; Merry Christmas !].**

Les vallées qui ondulaient autour de la ville étaient maintenant recouvertes de neige, épaisse et immaculée comme une grosse couverture.

"Naoya-san, regarde ! Il a neigé pendant la nuit !

-Oh, c'est vrai ?"

Le jeune homme quitta la table de la salle à manger pour observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. En effet, le monde au-dehors était d'un blanc éblouissant, si l'on excluait le tronc mordoré des sapins un peu plus loin et le gris perle du ciel.

"J'adore la neige, soupira Rena avec envie. Dis, Naoya-san, et si on sortait pour en profiter un peu ? Il y a des années que je n'ai pas joué dehors par un temps pareil !"

Elle lui saisit les mains avec bonheur et le supplia de ses beaux yeux gris. Naoya sourit avec affection et acquiesça gentiment, suscitant un cri de joie chez sa petite amie, qui s'empressa de le tirer vers la porte. Alors qu'ils s'habillaient chaudement de bonnets de laine et d'un manteau d'hiver pour Rena, la sœur de cette dernière franchit le seuil en déclarant :

"Tant pis, j'abandonne ! Il y a trop de neige dehors pour que je puisse me frayer un passage jusqu'au centre-ville."

Elle envoya valser ses escarpins à talons hauts et son sac à main et chaussa ses pantoufles.

"Où est-ce que vous allez, tous les deux ? s'enquit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

-On va faire un tour dehors, répondit joyeusement Rena.

-Ne vous éloignez pas trop, surtout. Et faites attention où vous marchez ! Vous pourriez tomber dans une congère et vous rompre la jambe !

-Oui, grande sœur, on fera attention !"

Les deux jeunes gens bondirent dans la neige et la froideur de ce matin de décembre leur piqua le nez. Naoya éternua et leva la tête pour observer sa petite amie trottiner gaiement dans la poudreuse, virevoltant comme une ballerine au milieu du monde devenu tout blanc. Naoya sourit et la rejoignit, mais se laissa distraire par un vol d'oies sauvages qui fendait le ciel gris perle en direction du sud. Cette inattention lui fut fatale, et Rena en profita pour lui lancer une boule de neige dans les cheveux. Son petit ami sursauta et se tourna vers elle, éberlué.

"Rena-san ?

-Pardon, pardon, s'excusa la jeune fille en riant. Laisse-moi t'enlever toute la neige qui s'est accrochée à tes cheveux."

Elle se planta devant lui et passa doucement ses doigts entre les mèches toutes douces pour en ôter les flocons blancs, et son regard plongea dans les yeux de Naoya. Elle s'y perdit un long moment, puis comme mus du même sentiment, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent subitement, la bouche entrouverte, et s'embrassèrent amoureusement au milieu de la neige. Puis, Rena, joueuse, se détacha de son petit ami et s'éloigna à reculons.

"Essaye de m'attraper, Naoya-san, suggéra-t-elle en souriant timidement."

Naoya allait répondre par quelques mots doux quand son regard fut attiré par le tas de neige vers lequel Rena se dirigeait. Il était certain qu'une cavité se trouvait à cet endroit et...

"Attention ! cria-t-il, paniqué."

Rena poussa un cri quand elle sentit le sol neigeux s'effondrer sous son pied et elle s'apprêtait à ressentir la confusion de la chute quand un flux d'énergie se matérialisa sous elle et cessa net sa dégringolade. Stupéfaite, elle se sentit alors flotter dans les airs et atterrir doucement à côté de Naoya.

"Tout va bien, Rena-san ? s'inquiéta celui-ci en lui touchant les bras."

Sa petite amie acquiesça, encore tremblante, et il se tourna vers leur sauveur.

"Merci, Nii-san, souffla-t-il avec reconnaissance.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Naoto, qui venait d'apparaître au bout de l'allée, en haussant les épaules. Mais faites un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Certaines de ces congères sont vraiment profondes."

Il fit une pause le temps de détailler son petit frère du regard, puis il ôta son manteau et le lui jeta sur la tête.

"Mets ça, soupira-t-il en rebroussant chemin jusqu'à la maison, ou tu vas prendre froid.

-Ou... Oui..."

Naoya le regarda s'éloigner un instant, puis s'excusa auprès de Rena et lui courut après.

"Nii-san, attends !"

Son grand frère se retourna et l'interrogea du regard :

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

Naoya attendit d'être près de lui pour répondre. Il réajusta le lourd manteau noir de son frère sur ses épaules et déclara :

"J'ai l'impression que ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait quelque chose ensemble, Nii-san.

-Eh bien, tu es occupé avec Rena-san, maintenant, fit valoir Naoto avec un sourire mi-narquois, mi-attendri, mais aussi un peu triste. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir autre chose à faire que de traîner avec ton vieux frère.

-Nii-san ! s'indigna Naoya comme s'il venait de dire une monstruosité. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?"

Naoto ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Rena qui attendait toute seule, en retrait. Naoya se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant, puis se focalisa de nouveau sur son frère.

"Nii-san, ça ne change rien que je sorte avec Rena ou pas, insista-t-il en lui touchant les bras -parce qu'il n'était pas assez grand pour lui poser correctement la main sur l'épaule. Je veux toujours passer du temps avec toi. Et j'ai envie qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux, aujourd'hui.

-Et à quoi tu penses ? soupira Naoto en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air blasé."

Il ne voulait surtout pas que son attitude trahisse à quel point il se sentait seul depuis que son frère passait de plus en plus de temps avec Rena, partageant des moments intimes avec la jeune fille où lui, Naoto, n'avait rien à faire. Sauf que Naoya avait toujours les mains posées sur ses bras, et il devait bien lire dans son esprit la peine que lui occasionnait cette situation, même si, dans le même temps, il était heureux du bonheur de son frère.

"Tu verras bien, répondit Naoya en lui souriant -il souriait beaucoup plus depuis deux ans. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avec Rena-san, mais je veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, toi et moi. On se retrouve ici à vingt heures, d'accord, Nii-san ?

-Comme tu voudras, se rendit l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Naoya ?"

Le cadet sourit sans répondre. Naoto se sentit intrigué de savoir ce qu'il avait préparé.

/

"Naoya, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit Naoto, de plus en plus perplexe, après un quart d'heure de marche. Il commence à faire vraiment froid.

-Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de te couvrir, Nii-san, répondit légèrement son frère sans ralentir son allure.

-Attends-moi, Naoya !"

Naoto soupira et accéléra dans l'épaisse couche de neige pour rejoindre son cadet, qui cette fois fit l'effort de s'arrêter au sommet de la pente pour l'attendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir comme ça ? se plaignit Naoto, à bout de souffle.

-J'ai juste hâte de te montrer ce que j'ai préparé pour toi, s'excusa Naoya, dont les yeux brillaient comme des étoiles."

Il paraissait fébrile et ravi, et son pas était presque aérien lorsqu'il se remit en route. Naoto grommela dans son écharpe -parfaitement identique à celle de son frère- et lui emboîta le pas. Les arbres autour d'eux se découpaient sur le bleu marine du ciel et les épais amoncellements de neige qui surmontaient leurs branches semblaient comme briller sous la lumière des étoiles. C'était vrai qu'il faisait très froid, mais Naoto se sentait plutôt bien. Il aimait les forêts, peut-être en grande partie parce que Naoya et lui avaient grandi en plein milieu des bois et qu'il se sentait en phase avec la nature. Et puis, son petit frère était avec lui, serré dans un épais manteau d'hiver beige à gros boutons, un bonnet de laine jaune pâle enfoncé sur la tête. Il transportait deux grandes poches en plastique dont les déformations irrégulières semblaient annoncer qu'elles contenaient divers objets, mais quand son grand frère l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, il n'avait rien voulu dire. Naoto aussi portait un sac sous le bras, rempli de quelque chose qu'il voulait donner à Naoya avant qu'il ne retourne se jeter dans les bras de Rena, mais le moment n'était pas encore propice. Peut-être que quand le jeune homme daignerait faire une pause...

"Nii-san, dépêche-toi un peu ! le pressa Naoya.

-C'est bon, j'arrive."

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un an rebroussa chemin et glissa son bras sous celui de son frère.

"On est presque arrivés, dépêche-toi !"

Et il l'entraina avec enthousiasme vers un deuxième monticule de neige. Naoto se laissa guider sans rien dire, simplement apaisé par cet affectueux contact, ce bras passé sous le sien. Il ne se plaignit plus de tout le trajet, et enfin Naoya s'exclama :

"On y est ! C'est juste derrière cette colline ! Allez, Nii-san !"

Il abandonna le bras de son aîné et courut jusqu'au sommet de la pente, avant de disparaître de l'autre côté.

"Naoya, reviens ! lui cria Naoto. Fais attention où tu mets les pieds !"

Il s'élança à sa suite et se figea en haut de la descente, bouche bée. Devant lui, la neige immaculée était constellée de dizaines de petites lumières de toutes les couleurs, bleues, jaunes, rouges, vertes, roses, oranges, qui émanaient de grandes guirlandes lumineuses accrochées aux branches de trois sapins mordorés. Un petit brasero ronronnait au milieu des trois arbres, et les petites flammes rouges qui dansaient dans le poêle renvoyaient une réconfortante sensation de chaleur. D'épaisses couvertures aux couleurs pastelles avaient été jetées près du feu, sur une large bande de terre nettoyée de la neige qui la recouvrait. Un thermo et deux gobelets en plastique attendaient sagement près d'elles. Naoto parcourut le lieu du regard, complètement ébahi.

"N... Naoya ? C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça ? balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, avec l'aide de Rena-san et d'Hitomi-san, acquiesça fièrement son cadet. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nii-san ? Ça te plaît ?

-Si ça me plaît ?"

Naoto s'avança lentement jusqu'au charmant petit coin de salon installé sous les arbres.

"C'est incroyable, admit-il en contemplant les guirlandes lumineuses. Mais... pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je pensais que tu fêterais Noël avec Rena-san et sa famille."

Naoya secoua lentement la tête, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

"Non. Noël est une fête que je voulais célébrer avec ma famille, déclara-t-il. Et Rena-san n'en fait pas vraiment partie. La seule famille que j'ai, c'est toi, Nii-san.

-Naoya..."

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans rejoignit lentement son grand frère près du petit réchaud et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

"Nii-san, je voulais te remercier, poursuivit-il, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi."

Naoto lui sourit, mais une violente douleur vint lui meurtrir le coeur. Cette phrase avait des allures d'accomplissement, de la fin de quelque chose, et cela ressemblait terriblement à un au revoir. Trop, pour Naoto, qui détourna les yeux tandis que sa gorge se nouait. Naoya s'en aperçut.

"Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, étonné."

Il s'approcha pour poser sa main dans le dos de son frère, et dans le même temps il reçut sa pensée. Aussitôt, il écarquilla les yeux, horrifiés, et s'exclama :

"Nii-san, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses te dire que je vais t'abandonner !"

Naoto ne nia pas et fuit de nouveau son regard. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé, et quoi de plus normal ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que Naoya et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, sans Rena dans les parages. Cela voulait bien dire que la jeune fille prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans le coeur de son frère, non ? Et dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir son aîné dans les parages tout le temps.

Naoya secoua la tête et soupira.

"Nii-san, écoute-moi, ordonna-t-il. Et regarde-moi, aussi."

Naoto leva les yeux à contrecœur. Son petit frère y ficha son regard et déclara fermement :

"Nii-san, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Rena que je vais t'abandonner. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi parler !"

Son grand frère se tut aussitôt et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. S'il arrivait à Naoya de s'énerver et de crier sur quelqu'un -le vice-président de l'Ark en était témoin-, il n'avait jamais levé la voix sur son aîné. Mais cette fois-ci, il paraissait particulièrement indigné, et Naoto n'avait pas la moindre envie de se risquer à l'interrompre de nouveau.

"Nii-san, reprit Naoya avec détermination, je sais que tu te sens seul et que tu penses que ça ne m'intéresse plus d'être avec toi. Mais c'est faux ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant toi ! Nii-san, je suis amoureux de Rena, c'est vrai. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais tu es mille fois plus important pour moi qu'elle ne le sera jamais !"

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas vers son frère éberlué, emporté par son discours.

"Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, continua-t-il d'une voix tout à coup plus basse. Au contraire, tu as tout abandonné pour moi. Et je ferai toujours la même chose, Nii-san ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu es... mon grand frère. Tu es plus important que tout au monde pour moi."

Des larmes avaient grossi dans ses prunelles et il baissa la tête vers la neige. Une main qui se posait sur son épaule le fit lever les yeux de nouveau. Naoto le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse, de fierté et d'émotion, et lui aussi paraissait avoir les yeux un peu humides lorsqu'il chuchota :

"Merci, Naoya."

Naoya sourit et ne dit rien de plus. C'était inutile.

/

"Naoya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces sacs ? questionna Naoto, un moment plus tard, après avoir pris une gorgée de chocolat chaud."

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les couvertures, près du réchaud et sirotaient le chocolat que Naoya avait apporté. Celui-ci attendit avant de répondre d'avoir fini de savourer sa boisson. Enfin, il posa son gobelet en équilibre précaire sur les moutonnements des couvertures et hissa les deux poches en plastique sur ses genoux.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit-il modestement, mais je voulais t'offrir des cadeaux pour Noël.

-Des cadeaux ?

-Oui... tu sais, pour la fête."

Naoya sortit quatre paquets de formes inégales et soigneusement enveloppés dans du papier brillant.

"Tiens ! Ouvre-les, pressa-t-il son grand frère, impatient de voir sa réaction.

-Attends une seconde. Moi aussi, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Vraiment ?

-Oui... Tiens, ils sont dans ce sac..."

Naoto tira la sacoche à lui, ouvrit le rabat et aligna quatre paquets côte à côte sur la couverture. Quand il releva la tête, le sourire de Naoya, brillant comme un soleil, lui accrocha le regard et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Puis, chacun entreprit de déballer ses présents. Naoto déchira le premier papier cadeau et découvrit une tasse à café toute simple, portant la mention "Mon frère est le meilleur" sur l'un de ses flancs. Touché, il leva la tête pour dire quelque chose à Naoya, mais celui-ci, absolument ravi du cadeau qu'il venait de déballer, s'exclama :

"Oh, Nii-san, tu t'es souvenu de ça ? C'est...

-L'ours en peluche que tu avais lorsque tu étais petit, compléta son grand frère en faisant glisser un regard nostalgique sur le doudou tout blanc que son cadet tenait dans ses mains. Ça a été difficile de retrouver le même, mais j'y suis arrivé. Alors, tu... tu l'aimes ? reprit-il d'une voix hésitante après un instant. Je sais que tu es trop grand pour avoir des peluches, mais j'ai pensé...

-C'est parfait, Nii-san, murmura Naoya, les yeux brillants."

Il déposa soigneusement l'ours en peluche à côté de lui sur la couverture et attrapa un deuxième paquet pour l'ouvrir. Il y découvrit une paire de gants bleu clair, qu'il passa aussitôt après les avoir admirés un instant.

"C'est pour remplacer ceux que tu as perdu au laboratoire de Kanako, expliqua son grand frère.

-Merci, Nii-san ! Ils sont encore plus beaux que ceux que j'avais avant ! Mais toi, tu n'ouvres pas tes autres cadeaux ? lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.

-Oh... si, bien sûr. Désolé."

Naoto récupéra le premier paquet qui se présenta à lui et déchira soigneusement l'emballage bleu nuit décoré d'étoiles argentées. Il contenait un bonnet de laine jaune pâle parfaitement identique à celui de son frère.

"Naoya, soupira-t-il, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que nous ayons des vêtements assortis ?"

En effet, son petit frère lui avait déjà fait le coup il y avait quelques mois, en leur achetant des écharpes identiques.

"Désolé, Nii-san, s'excusa Naoya en essayant de cacher son sourire. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire.

-Oui, bon, marmonna Naoto. Ouvre ton cadeau, toi aussi !"

Le cadet déchira l'emballage rectangulaire et sortit des plis du papier doré un cadre photo. Le cliché à l'intérieur avait été pris quelques jours auparavant, alors que les deux frères accompagnaient Rena, son père et sa sœur au centre commercial. La famille Namikawa avait des photos à prendre dans un photomaton, et ils avaient insisté pour que Naoya et Naoto fassent de même. En avait résulté une série de clichés dont les premiers étaient assez maladroits, mais deux ou trois dans le lot, plutôt réussis, étaient charmants. Celui que Naoto avait choisi représentait les deux frères joue contre joue et qui souriaient tranquillement à l'objectif. Même le grand frère semblait apaisé et détendu, pour une fois, et Naoya sourit à son aîné sur l'image.

"Je la garderai toujours près de moi, promit-il."

Naoto sourit sans répondre et ouvrit un autre de ses cadeaux. Il s'agissait d'un épais livre sur l'Histoire du Japon et le grand frère assura devant le regard inquisiteur de son cadet :

"Ça me plaît beaucoup. Merci, Naoya. Je le commencerai dès que je pourrai."

Il ne restait qu'un présent à déballer pour chaque frère et ils décidèrent d'en profiter un peu plus longtemps. Il y avait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait des cadeaux, même pas pour leur anniversaire respectif. Ainsi, ils prirent du temps pour ouvrir leur paquet, et exhibèrent en même temps de chaque emballage un bracelet élégant et discret, de cuir tressé orné e petites pierres bleu clair, transparentes comme du cristal et accrochées dans les mailles. Naoto et Naoya se dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds, et finalement ce dernier rit doucement.

"On dirait qu'on a eu la même idée, Nii-san, remarqua-t-il pendant que son frère pouffait discrètement et refermait le bracelet autour de son poignet.

-Oui, on dirait, répondit le grand frère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à m'offrir ça, Naoya ?

-Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu. Il dégage tant de force et de quiétude. Comme toi.

-Je l'ai choisi pour toi exactement pour les mêmes raisons."

Naoya passa lui aussi le bracelet à son poignet et l'admira avec enchantement tandis que Naoto se tournait pour rassembler les présents et le papier cadeaux dispersés sur les couvertures. Puis, le cadet tassa un peu de neige dans ses mains gantées et se tourna précautionneusement vers son frère, qui rangeait leurs cadeaux dans son sac et dans les poches en plastique desquels ils étaient sortis. Il hésita un instant, puis, ne pouvant résister au charme du moment, il arma son bras et lança la boule de neige droit dans l'épaule de Naoto. Lequel se retourna, éberlué.

"Qu'est-ce-que..., balbutia-t-il."

Puis, il surprit le regard à la fois penaud et plein d'espoir de son petit frère, et un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il secoua la tête avec une exaspération feinte et se pencha pour faire mine de continuer son rangement, mais dès que Naoya, déçu, eut le dos tourné, il lui expédia une boule de neige dans le bras. Le jeune homme sursauta, se tourna vers son frère et lorsqu'il comprit -révélation appuyée par le second projectile qui s'écrasa sur son torse-, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Il déguerpit vers les sapins pour esquiver la troisième boule de neige que son frère, vif comme l'éclair, lui jetait sans attendre, et confectionna rapidement un nouveau projectile. Le temps qu'il finisse, une quatrième boule de neige s'écrasa sur le tronc près de lui, et il en jaillit pour projeter la sienne en plein dans le visage de son frère. Ce n'était certes pas la partie qu'il avait visé, et il se figea, navré.

"Excuse-moi, Nii-san ! s'exclama-t-il, désolé d'avoir gâché leur jeu."

Naoto se secoua et crachota pour se débarrasser de la neige qui lui était rentrée dans la bouche. Naoya allait s'approcher de lui en réitérant ses excuses, mais son aîné releva la tête et sourit.

"Tu vas regretter ça, Naoya, assura-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers lui."

Le jeune homme recula précipitamment et partit en courant entre les arbres tandis que son frère le pourchassait dans la poudreuse.

"Pardon, pardon ! Je m'excuse, je suis désolé, Nii-san ! cria Naoya entre deux éclats de rire, en dérapant à moitié dans la neige."

Son coeur était si léger qu'il était presque certain de le voir bientôt s'envoler. De toute sa vie, il avait rarement ressenti un tel bonheur, une allégresse telle qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes et que plus rien ne lui semblait insurmontable, à présent. Mais tout à sa gaieté, il ralentit sa course et poussa un glapissement stupéfait quand son frère le rattrapa d'un bond et le fit tomber dans la couche épaisse et toute blanche. Naoya se retrouva le visage et les cheveux pleins de neige, et il se redressa sur les coudes pour s'en débarrasser d'un geste ample.

"Nii-san ! protesta-t-il. J'en ai partout, à cause de toi !

-Comme ça, nous sommes quittes, maintenant, répliqua Naoto avec un sourire moqueur, étendu lui aussi dans la poudreuse."

Il se redressa prestement, épousseta ses vêtements et tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Naoya la saisit volontiers et se retrouva propulsé sur ses pieds d'un coup. Naoto tapota ses cheveux et son manteau pour en ôter la neige, puis il lança un regard inquisiteur à son petit frère.

"Et maintenant ? se renseigna-t-il, le nez et les oreilles tout rougis de froid."

Naoya allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il se ravisa et soudainement, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Naoto écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête vers la silhouette plus petite qui se blottissait contre sa poitrine avec tendresse et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il entoura doucement son frère de ses bras et l'attira plus près de lui, laissant dans un même mouvement sa tête se poser contre les cheveux soyeux de Naoya. Il ferma les yeux, comme son petit frère avait clos les siens en se nichant bien au chaud contre sa poitrine, et ils restèrent là un long moment, enlacés. Les battements apaisants et réguliers du coeur de son frère bercèrent lentement Naoya, qui sombra peu à peu vers la somnolence tandis que Naoto faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir sous la respiration tranquille de son petit frère dans ses bras.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, Naoya, déclara-t-il dans un murmure."

Naoya susurra son assentiment mais ne bougea pas de là où il se trouvait. Alors, Naoto déplaça lentement son frère, s'accroupit et l'aida à se hisser sur son dos. Quand il croisa les bras sous ses fesses pour le maintenir en place, Naoya se serra naturellement contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, la tête blottie contre son épaule. Une douce vague de tendresse réchauffa le coeur de Naoto. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en communion aussi parfaite avec son petit frère, et le porter sur son dos ramenait à son esprit des souvenirs lointains d'enfance, comme si Naoya avait de nouveau trois ans, lui neuf, et qu'ils vivaient encore dans leur confortable cocon d'innocence. Précautionneusement, Naoto se mit en marche. Il se pencha avec attention pour récupérer son sac où il avait rangé tous les cadeaux, les poches débordantes de papiers d'emballage multicolores, et reprit le chemin de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Naoya pesait son poids, mais le grand frère ne s'en sentit aucunement incommodé, pas plus que par le froid de décembre qui lui faisait exhaler des nuages de buée. A un moment, Naoya remua et entrouvrit les yeux.

"Nii-san, murmura-t-il, ensommeillé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait des couvertures et des guirlandes ?

-Nous reviendrons les chercher demain matin, répondit son frère sur le même ton. Pour l'instant, je te ramène à l'hôtel pour te mettre au lit.

-D'accord..."

Naoto continua sa marche au milieu des sapins alourdis de neige, sous les étoiles scintillantes, et Naoya reprit d'une voix douce :

"Nii-san ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux que nous soyons toujours ensemble."

Naoto sourit.

"Moi aussi, Naoya, répondit-il."

Les traces de cette nuit de décembre finiraient par être effacées par de nouvelles chutes de neige, mais les souvenirs de Naoto et Naoya, eux, continuèrent de briller dans leur coeur. La force de leur fraternité subsista dans leur âme et au fond de cette forêt. Gravée dans la neige.


End file.
